Twin Blades
by Mystic Werewolf
Summary: Hermione and Fred share a bond that will forever shape their destiny. But the only people that know are Hermione, Draco, and Voldemort. (I take that back, one of my beta's wants a Hermione/Fred, which is rarely done, so I agreed)
1. Prologue

As usuall, I don't own Harry Potter. ~ ~ ° *********************************************************************** Her words still echoed in his mind....  
  
*"I don't care what you say, Frederic Weasly. They're still on our side!" Hermione yelled at him, her eyes bright.  
  
"How can you trust them, when they would have to kill you if ordered?" he demanded. "They're bloody backstabbers and you know it!"  
  
"Draco's been in the circle since He rearose four years ago. I've known him for three." She glared at the older teen. "Severus Snape. At age twelve he was inducted. At age fifteen he became double agent. At age thirtyeight, the only one with full acces to the meetings."  
  
"That still doesn't say we can trust them."  
  
"What says we can't?"  
  
"Voldemort."  
  
"Why?" Hermione demanded an answer.  
  
"The bloody fucking bastard is to powerful, and to freehanded with the Imperious."  
  
"They are strong, possibly stronger than Harry against that attack." Her confidence was overwhelming to a boy who didn't trust them.*  
  
Even in his unconcious state, he felt that some thing was wrong. It was probably during this time of heigtened psychic awareness, though, that gave his next dream it's shape.  
  
*He was standing in a clearing, fighting Percy. "Traitorous bastard!" he cried, lunging in with his sword. Out of seemingly no where, his brother's girlfriend appeared, shooting the blade with her semi-automatic gun.  
  
"What were you saying, Fred?" Percy asked, catching the gleaming sword. "For if you can remember, your twin has allready died. Do you want that?"  
  
Fred struggled against Penelope as Percy approached. "Dying trying to bring you down is more honorable than helping Voldemort rise!" He glared up in mutinous helplessness as the gleaming sword point rested at the base of his throat.  
  
The images swirled, and Fred suddenly found himself looking at a clearing deep in the forest. In the center stood three figures-Draco, Voldemort, and Hermione. At the edge he could make out the vague shapes of Ron and Harry, fighting against a barrier of somekind. He gasped as he watched Draco close his eyes, mutter something, then slide a silver knife between the girl's- young woman, really-ribs. "Hermione! No!"  
  
"You foolish mudblood! Did you honestly think that love would save you!" Voldemort cackled, watching the girl's knees buckle and slump against Draco. "For nothing-not even the great Harry Potter now-can defeat these powers of darkness I have Summoned!"*  
  
He sat up and banged his head on the upper bunk. "Godammit!" he swore, then slouched over, slowing his beating heart as he raked the hair from his face.  
  
"What's wrong, bro?" George asked, his tousled head appearing-upside down- beneath the edge of the upper bunk.  
  
A soft knock answered. "Come in!" Fred lightly called.  
  
Hermione enterred, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Fred? I sensed some distress."  
  
"Just my dreams. I swear, as soon as I get the chance, I'm gonna kill that bat Trelawny. For once she wasn't wrong about something." He hung his head, closing his eyes tightly. 


	2. Their Past: Part one

This is the first part to a twopart introduction and history to this fic. The real fic begins in chapter three. (Or four, depending on if you read chapter tittles)  
  
*****  
  
Now, you may be wondering just what connection Hermione has to Fred (No, it's not romantic:)) so I will spend a few seconds here explaining.  
  
*"Harry! Ron! I'm going to be outside! When my grandmother finishes with your fittings please meet me in the rose garden!" Hermione called, shrugging on her cloak lethargically. She had just turned fifteen, and they were home with her over the Christmas break.  
  
Her parents traveled constantly, so her legal address was that of her grandmother's, but her parents were usually home around Christmas and summer.  
  
She walked out, enjoying the sound of snow crunching beneath her boots and the soft whisper it made as it fell. She loved winter. "I think I'll practice." She was far enough away from the roads and nearby villages that she could fly whenever she wanted to practice, and the soft veil of snow helped. "The twins would be proud of that statement," she said grinning. Since Viktor died, she had done what his final breath had asked of her, to try quidditch. She had done better than that, she had actually started training. She took off, her cloak spread behind her, hair whipping around. She had to admit she loved the feeling.  
  
"Hey, Hermione! Glad to see you practice without us!" George's voice crackled over the spell she'd done to connect her broom to theirs. "So my younger brother's behaving himself right?"  
  
"He's more of a gentleman than you are, George."  
  
"What? You mean he hasn't tried anything? I wonder why?"  
  
"Georgie-boy, leave her alone. I'm sure there are plenty of reasons for him to leave her alone." Fred laughed as his brother squeaked. "I thought that you'd at least remember that I'm out here."  
  
Hermione sighed, looking around at the forest that surrounded her house. She stopped her broom, an unnatural glow catching her eyes. It was faint, so she managed a partial transfiguration into owl eyes. She scanned, hoping she could spot it again, then remembered that owl eyes could see better in the dark than in the light, and changed to eagle. She nodded as she saw the light again-it was a camp, and on her property. "Guys, I've got trespassers to deal with. I'll talk to you later." She landed and dismounted, breaking the spell.  
  
*SCENE CHANGE*  
  
Fred looked around at his twin. "That didn't sound good, George."  
  
"No, it did not." George took a look around. "It's snowing across Britain. I think if we stick to instruments and the clouds, we could safely fly to the Granger estate."  
  
Fred nodded, all ready pointed that way. A few minutes later, they landed in the courtyard of the Mediterranean styled villa. Harry and Ron were having a snowball fight in the rose garden-enchanted by Hermione so that the snow didn't kill the roses. "Ron, Harry. We have a problem."  
  
Two snowballs paused in midair. "What?"  
  
"Hermione needs our help."  
  
"And how do you know this?" Ron asked, letting the snowballs fall.  
  
"Just the feeling I got," Fred said, leaning his broom against the wall. "George. You and Ron take the eastern half of the estate. Harry, you're coming with me on the west."  
  
"You're splitting us up?" Ron, Harry, and the other twin chorused.  
  
"I have good reasoning. Ron and Harry know the land better, we know more spells. Plus I have the feeling that the trouble is more on the western side, but there's still some on the east."  
  
George nodded. "Let's go, Ron."  
  
The younger teen nodded.  
  
*Scene Change*  
  
Hermione crept along the deer path, quieter than the snow. A few leagues away, a wolf howled. She somehow knew it was Remus-it was a full moon. Quickly she drew her wand, inwardly growling as the night grew darker. 'I do not want to be out here by full dark. Especially with Severus out of the country, and Remus five years with Wolf's Bane.' She muttered to her self.  
  
Suddenly, one of the two men she was following turned, showing a white porcelain mask. "You're more foolish and protective than we thought."  
  
Hermione met his eyes calmly and stood, her hatred for this older Malfoy showing through. "Bastard. I'm loyal to my friends. I would die to protect them."  
  
"Then die you shall, Mudblood." The pale blonde bound her hands with a black silk cord, taking her wand from her. "You'll get this back, a bit later." He sneered as she growled.  
  
"You mean after I'm dead right? Pft. I'm not afraid of death. I've seen it at its ugliest and stood strong."  
  
The man snorted, giving her a rough push forward. "His Lordship will definitely enjoy you're company tomorrow night." He smiled evilly down at her and held her still as he moved closer. "But first, I'm to see if you're a suitable match for him." He leaned down and pressed his cold lips to her own warm ones.  
  
She growled and bit down, drawing his blood. "Yulk!" She spat the bitter coppery tasting fluid out.  
  
"Impertinent vixen!" Malfoy backhanded her viciously. "You shall pay dearly for that." He pushed her into his equally tall companion.  
  
She looked up and met another pair of ice blue eyes. "Draco Malfoy. What an unpleasant surprise." She sneered into his glare as he helped her up and led her forward.  
  
"You know, you aren't going to make things any easier by struggling, mudblood." His statement was loud enough for Lucius to hear, but to her, it held a double meaning. The teen leaned down. "Your friends are on their way. As my father-" there was a hint of iciness to his voice as he glanced over to his fathers back. "Hates camping with the other men, we have our own separate camp." Louder he added "Now be a good little mudblood and obey your superiors."  
  
She glared up at him. "If there's one thing I hate more than Death Eaters, it's patronizing." 


	3. Their Past: Part Two

Twin Blades: Part Two.  
  
*****  
  
Fred lay against the bank of snow, scanning the muggle binoculars accross the forest. "You okay, Harry?"  
  
"Fine, except that I'm about to freeze something off if I don't move." Harry quietly shifted, moving a section of his cloak so that it shielded a vital organ from the cold of the snow. "Much better. See anything yet?"  
  
The red head shook his head, then shivered as a howl went through the air. "Not yet." He handed over the field glasses over to Harry, who took his turn at scanning.  
  
"Not a bloody thing. I wonder if Ron and George are having better luck."  
  
"Probably not. It's probably as quiet as a church mouse over their end."  
  
"Lucky." Harry paused and twiddled the nobs, bringing a trail into better focus. "Yes! I think we may have a lead." Harry pushed himself off the snow, his boots crunching in the snow echoed by Fred. He kneeled down, pulling his wand out to iluminate the area better. "Deffinately Hermione's boots, accompanied by flat soles. From the looks of it, the two others are tall but lanky."  
  
Fred looked down. "How are you able to tell? It looks like just a bunch of foot prints."  
  
"It turns out that the lady that had been taking care of me when I was a child is a witch. I stayed with her over the summer when the Dursleys went to south africa or somewhere like that. She has a bunch of books on survival skills and tracking."  
  
"Oh." Fred took out his own wand, looking down the path. "They're going deep into the forest. Let's keep our wands ready. Remus is out there somewhere, and I don't want to be ill prepared."  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked, putting the binoculars in the small rucksack he carried.  
  
"I guessed. He was always ill on the full moon."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "How the hell do you manage to be a prankster and still sound like Hermione?" He stood, still looking at Fred oddly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, that's almost exactly how Hermione figured it out, as well."  
  
"Then I have no clue. She's a hell of a whole lot smarter than me." Fred started off, taking care to keep his wand steady.  
  
*Scene Change*  
  
Hermione growled as Draco tied her up. "Little bastard," she spat as he wrenched her arm painfully behind her back.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you manners?"  
  
"Yes, but my uncles taught me how to defend my self, if need be."  
  
"You certainly aren't what you are at school, today."  
  
"And you certainly don't pay attention! When Viktor died, I made a promise to him. He wanted the world to see the real me. Not even I saw the real me, until after his last rites." Hermione looked away, her eyes bright in the silvery moonlight.  
  
Draco sighed, pulling out his handkerchief. "Granger, you're going to kill yourself if you don't quit crying. It's too cold." He gently held it to her nose. "Now blow." He raised his voice a few decibals as his father glanced his way. "We wouldn't want you to meet your new master sick, now would we?" he asked over the sound of her blowing her nose.  
  
"Bastard." She glared up at him, and he sighed.  
  
"Do you want to get out of this or not?" he whispered, kneeling close. "Because right now, I'm the only help you have."  
  
"Damn you, Malfoy." She glared at him, but knew he was right. She just had to trust him. "If I die, you're the first one I'm haunting."  
  
He nodded, smirking. "Don't worry, you won't die."  
  
"Draco. I'm going to bed to get some rest. Keep an eye on our little guest and make sure that the Vixen doesn't try anything." Lucius walked into his tent, mumbling under his breath about something.  
  
Draco relaxed. "You're so lucky I'm a good liar."  
  
"That doesn't help me trust you."  
  
"You're going to have to." Draco looked at her flatly. "Look, mudblood. I've had enough of killing. I've allready had to, twice. I wretched both times."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You'd make a good actor, you know."  
  
"Will you bloody-" He paused, making sure that his father really was sleeping. "Will you bloody believe me? The first person I had to kill was Narcissa. The second a little girl who just wandered into our headquarters." He looked down, and she noticed his tears fall.  
  
"You're serious, aren't you?" She asked it softly, but in the sudden quiet of the night, it sounded loud to him.  
  
"As serious as this bloody war. Oh, Hermione, will I ever be able to forgive myself? She was barely older than five, and she was looking for her brother. She said I looked like him. My father used that blind trust children have against her." He sobbed onto her shoulder. "Though in some ways it's more mercifull to kill some one in the back. She died oblivious to the fact that she died."  
  
Hermione offered what little comfort her bound form could, then looked up as a brindled gold on red feather landed in his hair. "Uh, Draco you might wanna look up."  
  
He looked puzzled at her, then did as was told. "A gryffin? Here? Your lands are truly blessed, Hermione." He pulled the feather out of his hair, looking up at the creature in reverence. "Thank you, proud one, for letting me lie around you."  
  
"Don't get to cocky, boy. Twasn't my choice. There are greater powers out here than you may think." The gryffin landed, a talon slicing through the bonds on Hermione's wrists. "There's basilisk near, and you're the only one who can stop him."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, worried.  
  
"Deffinately."  
  
*Scene Change*  
  
Harry stopped, along with Fred. "There's a basilisk around. I can feel it."  
  
Fred gripped his wand tighter. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"Try calling to it, and see if it's seen anything."  
  
Harry nodded. 'Where are you?' he asked in Parseltongue.  
  
The redhead shuddered slightly, but didn't let fear overtake him. He watched as his companion shivvered. "What did it say."  
  
"He's after a young man. And that young man happens to be Draco."  
  
*Scene Change*  
  
Hermione screamed, long and loud, as the shadow of the basilisk fell into the camp. She quickly screwed her eyes tight, praying that they wouldn't be forced open. She remembered the last time.  
  
"Granger! Calm down!" Draco ordered, taking his wand out. He didn't let her know that he was immune to basilisks. He flinched slighty as he turned around intime to see his father petrified and bitten. "Yo, slime ball! Over here!" He shouted.  
  
"Draco, what are you doing?"  
  
"Stay here, and keep your eyes closed!" He yelled, running away and leading the basilsk. He ran by the tent, mere inches from being bitten himself, and grabbed his fathers sword. To Lucius it was merely another piece of sharp- edged art, but to Draco it was the difference between life and death. The first thing he did, he got rid of the eyes.  
  
"Ew. Draco, if you're going to decapitate, maim, or shed blood otherwise, try not to get it on me. This stuff's slimy and nasty and smelly."  
  
"Trying, Hermione!" He sighed, and now that the eyes were taken care of, did a complex maneuver that sliced the creature in half. He was mildly surprised when a lock of silver-brown fur went flying as well. "Hullo Moony. Becareful, he's still deadly." There was a sound of hissing. "Corection, she."  
  
"You mean this basilisk was a she?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep, and was about to give birth. Wolf, you better look away."  
  
Moony growled, but shut his eyes tightly before the creature could catch his eye. Unfortunately, the baby basilisk was quick enough to get a bite in before being skewered at the end of Draco's sword. He yelped, jumping back and whimpering.  
  
"What in the bloody hell?" Harry asked, jumping over the last rise in time to see Moony get bit.  
  
"Harry! Finally you show up!" Hermione grinned, seeing him. "Fred?"  
  
"'Lo Hermione. Mind explaining why this greasy git's saving your arse?" The stocy teen answered, glaring at Draco.  
  
"He was the only hope I had, Fred." She turned with enough time left to see Moony collapse. "Oh shit."  
  
"What happened to Remus?" Fred asked, rushing to their side. He kneeled next to Hermione, who was kneeling next to the large wolf. (Think Nago, Moro, and Okotanushi from Mononoke-hime)  
  
"He's been bitten." Hermione withdrew a small dagger from her boot, making a cut along her wrist. "Sorry to do this Fred, but you're the closest and I need to act fast."  
  
"Ow!" He gently winced as she made a cut along his arm as well.  
  
She muttered words in Romanian, letting her his blood mix with hers, and drip onto the tongue of the wolf. "Welcome back, Moony." She grinned as the wolf righted himself, then shook his head.  
  
He gave her a look that asked 'what happened?'.  
  
"You were bitten by a newborn basilisk. You're so very lucky I know spells that would heal a wolf, and even luckier that you're tamer than most." He growled, and she giggled. "Not that you're tame, Remus."  
  
He gave her a questioning look, then swiped at her and pressed his paw against her chest. 'That prove how tame I am?' he seemed to ask.  
  
"Remus, one, that's not comfortable," she wheezed. "Two, I can't breathe." She laughed when he moved his paw with a sigh, then lay down and put his head on her lap.  
  
Harry sighed. "Let's make camp here."  
  
*****  
  
::Grin:: I'll get into better details later as to how Hermione and Fred connected. And yes, it has to do with her spell.  
  
Mystic ~_~ Tired face :-D 


End file.
